Forget Me Not
by OoOgx1256
Summary: Figures from the past. But she can't remember them. New sister. She can't seem to love. Divorced parents. Moved to a new city. After a cheerleading accident, Glimmer went into a coma. After which all her memories dating three months back had been erased. So when a strange person from her past approaches, she doesn't know what to remember. If she can remember at all. Glimmer/Marvel
1. Smirking Boys in Leather Jackets

I knocked on Katniss Everdeen's door three times. Waiting for her to answer. My hand was just about to knock a fourth time, when I heard the soft squeak of the door opening. I composed myself, ready to throw myself at Katniss when she answered.

We had been best friends during our freshman year of high school. Katniss, Clove and I. Her mom had actually remarried, her birth father died in a car accident, dragging Katniss to start a new life, if you please.

She had remarried, her, Prim and Katniss had met he boys. The two sons of the man she remarried. I Remember Katniss telling me about them. How they were cocky annoying and crude. Marvel and Cato. Those were their names. Funny, they suited them. Or at least what Katniss has told me about them.

It made me smile, we haven't had a phone conversation in ages. I wanted to make it a surprise for when I told her I'd moved AND was going to be starting school with her, in exactly two days. She was going to freak!

But then she would ask why I had moved, and I'd have to tell her. But I can trust her, she was my best friend after all. She can't have changed that much.

My parents had split, OK. It wasn't too much of a shock to me and my brothers, we had been hearing the fights for years now. It was still sad, not to mention heartbreaking.

My dad had gotten my two brothers, my mom got me. She had wanted to move far away from my dad. It was horrible. We were only going to be able to see my brothers, Brutus and Gloss, except for on holidays. I asked her about moving to Panem, where Katniss moved, and after much persuasions she agreed. We were now, maybe a block away from Katniss.

I had missed her, I just didn't realize how much until now. When she moved it hadn't been too tear inducing. We all understood the circumstances.

We still kept in touch though, so it wasn't too bad. Yet we all did miss the playful banter and classes we shared. No more passing notes, or complaining about the homework I guess. Not too bad.

I coudn't wait to see her again. It has been three years. Didn't feel that long. Now that I'm here standing on her porch, waiting for her to answer the green door, I'm fairly certain is hers.

Instaed I was greeted by a boy. A boy who sucked the breath out of me. And let me say, that is no easy task. I was Glimmer, a player, if you will. She played _you,_ not the other way 'round. Or I guess for Woman the term is _slut,_ I'm a _slut._

He was tall, standing probably a good few inches above me. Maybe, 6'3, or something around that mark. He had dull green eyes, that reminded me of grass, the type you find in the rain. Not on a sunny afternoon. They look shocked at first, they widen at the sight of me, why I don't know. Then after his moment of panic finishes he quickly regains composture and breathes. His green eyes dulling slightly. His hazel hair was neatly brushed, yet it still stood up in certain places. I resisted the urge to run her hands through it.

I couldn't believe it. A boy was making me feel this way. This isn't right. I made boys feel this way, I don't feel this way. And I hated it. It was similar though, in a weird way.

A strange feeling of déjà vu washing over me. Not about _him_ but the feeling. But something about the boy in front of me also wasn't quite right.

That's when I realized this might not be her house, I tried not to show my panic. But judging from his facial expression he didn't quite get it.

His firm pink lips formed a straight dull line. His eyes, showing something... of rage? Maybe I'd woken him, or stolen him from something important.

But I was Glimmer, I didn't show panic, or embarassement around boys. I teasily played with a strand of blonde, which was down the side of my face, the breeze slowly guiding it to my fingers.

Then green was on green as I looked him in the eye, craning my head to do so. I froze, he seemed familiar, yet at the same time, so alien it was surreal.

His eyes burned my emerald green ones, I wanted to back down but couldn't, woudn't. "I'm Glimmer." I said while sending him a quick wink. His dull expression quickly turned to a smirk, his eyes glowing.

He took my chin in his left hand and brought it to his face. Our noses just inches apart. And I blushed. I Glimmer Rambin never blush. Wether it comes to embarrassing stories, or boys. Most never boys. So why did I do it now?

Moment of weakness I assured myself. I was so vulnerable because... Katniss! I wanted to see Katniss so bad that I blushed at this boy. Because... Um... my mind was so focused on Katnis my guard was down and I blushed.

There, perfect logic. Sort of.

I played them, made them blush, not the opposite. No matter how bad I was doing at that now. I felt my cheeks heating up and I couldn't help it. There was currently a very hot boy's face proximately three inches from my own. I was going to blush. I felt his leather jacket sleeve brush against my forearm before I heard the first four words that came out of his mouth. The leather on skin making me burn.

"I couldn't care less, sweetheart." All my past thoughts vanish as he utters his first words to me. No matter how melodic his voice may be, I will not be swooned by an asshole.

I feel the blush vanish from my cheeks, instead rage replaces it. I hiss as I pull away, standing my tallest, trying to intimidate him. He _doesn't_ take a step back instead he chuckles and stands his ground against me. His stance relaxed, as if this is familiar to he. Or normal. We are close once again, though there is nothing intimate about it this time.

"I'm Glimmer." I start the conversation teeth barred. Looking him in the eye, emeralds on his dull, bland green. And this time I don't wink.

"And I thought I made it quite clear I don't care." His face now stuck in a menacing smirk. His eyes alight with cockiness, arrogance and overconfidence.

"And I'm looking for Katniss." I continued on, ignoring his interruption. My face now glowering up at him. I feel even angrier when his smirk doesn't change.

"How do you know her?" I pause for a second, he seems serious. Katniss has never spoken about me to him, to what I can only assume is her step-brother. Whether it be Cato or Marvel, I'm not sure.

"Is she home?" I finish, the same flame I had at the start has remained in my eyes. I still don't back down when he takes a step closer to me. He doesn't look down, no, he keeps his eyes trained on my face.

"I'll get her." His breath smells oddly of cinnamon. As our noses are about to collide he steps back and walks into the comfort of his own home. I watch as he turns, his leather jacket swishing slightly, and he sends one more smirk over his shoulder.

I release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, before I flip him off. He looks shocked for a moment, before his smirk grows wider. I start to fume. He is infuriating, I'll give him that.

Most likely Cato, Katniss had described him as hot-headed and cocky.

I waited, adjusting my top out of nervousness. I waited for Cato to get Katniss. Hopefully that wouldn't take all day. I wonder what she'll think of me after all this time. Have I changed? No, I don't think so.

Is my outfit OK? Pretty sure. Is her step-brother a total asshole? Most definitely.

I cross my arms impatiently, how long would Cato take? All he really had to do was call her name. Before I knew it my foot started tapping to a rhythm impatiently. Clic, _Clac_ , Clic, _Clac._

The door was still open, so out of curiosity I poked my head inside. It was nice house, I'll give it that. Much nicer than ours at least. But our older one was much bigger and nicer than this one. So I'd say this wasn't a fancy house, no it wasn't. But it wasn't a bad house either. It was in between. Good, but not great.

Alll I could make of it now, was that it was white. Really white. The walls were white, yet all the furniture stuck to a similar black colour palette.

Then I spotted someone among the white. A girl was standing in the centre of the room. Her braid was swishing gently as she moved her head.

Why? Because she was talking impatiently with none other than Cato. I groaned. Much louder than I originally meant it to be. Because their heads turn at the sound of it. I don't blush instead I send them a flirtatious smirk. I never blush, like I said before, I had a moment of weakness. I know I should be looking at Katniss, but my gaze is on Marvel.

Why? I know it shouldn't be. But even if he is a complete jerk, he's still hot. Even if he is scowling at me. Even if my best friend is standing right next to him. Even if I haven't seen that best friend in three ye-

What am I doing? I immediately stop starring, he seems to have noticed though because his scowl is now in an arrogant smirk. I hate him. My gaze then goes to Katniss, where it should have been in the first place. I mentally scold myself for... Well... Everything!

Katniss was soon making her way towards me. She was wearing a green jacket, over a black tank top. She was wearing black jeans, a bow and arrow imprinted against her thigh. Her hair was in a single long braid. Her hair was longer than before, but it has been three years. She wasn't wearing too much makeup, just a little eyeliner and mascara.

Then she spoke, at least her voice hasn't changed, "Glimmer!"

And then I was tackled in a hug, which I greatly returned. "I've missed you so much, Glim." She was shaking. "Me to, Katniss, me to." I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see.

But he did. There was Cato smiling at me as I hugged my best friend. I stuck my tongue out at him. His smile soon turning into a smirk. I wanted to call him... Certain things, but he was Katniss' brother.

And currently she was hugging me, I don't think she would appreciate it. Still the way he's looking at me makes me want to punch him. It's not the usual; _Wow, you're hot!_ Instead it looked more like, I can't pinpoint it, it's between I'm so much better than you, to Well, I don't know... nostalgia, almost? No that can't be right.

He's still looking at me, before I realize I'm hugging my best friend, and all I can think about is a boy? No, that's not right. I'm on boys' minds, they weren't on mine. At least not the way _he_ is. I blinked twice before averting my gaze.

Yet, I could still feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I could practically feel the blush, that is before I pushed it down.

When she pulled away, I saw her take me in.

For a second I felt self-conscious about my pink strapless top, or maybe my short-shorts, which looked like jeans. My golden sandals, which might I add were designer. How my hair was in small waves around my head. I subconsciously twirled a golden lock, hopefully she didn't see the nervousness in my emerald eyes. Which were lined with eye-liner, mascara, eyeshadow. And my pink lips were coated in a natural looking lipstick.

Then I realized this was _Katniss_. And I was _Glimmer_. There's no need to be nervous, ever really. "You look good." I nodded in thanks, sending a wink her way.

She laughed at my antics. I haven't changed. I saw her lips form an O shape, preparing to speak. She then pointed to the boy behind her.

"I see you've met Marvel." I nearly choked on my own spit. I looked at the boy behind her, green on green once again. I looked at Katniss' greys, then _Marvel's_ again. "Marvel? This is Marvel? This is the sweet, funny laid-back guy you told me about?"

I couldn't believe it, I honestly couldn't believe it. He gave me a funny look. Raising an eyebrow at my choice of words.

He gave me a wave, it wasn't friendly it was cold. I gulped. Katniss was looking at Marvel worriedly. "Katniss, I'm going to finish breakfast Ok?" She nodded as he walked back into their home.

"Glimmer I swear he's normally not like that." She turned to me, her eyebrows were creased together, like she was trying to solve a puzzle. I shrugged, "Whatever." Katniss gave me one more look, which sadly I couldn't decipher. Three years apart will do that to you and your best friend.

She gave me on last look before realization flashed across her grey eyes, which immediately sparked to life.

"Come in! God, are you planning on standing there for the rest of the evening?" I hesitantly took a step inside, not before rolling my eyes that is. "You have a nice house." She looked a me over her shoulder a grin plain on her face. "I'll take you to my room. Show you 'round a bit." I nodded, a girly grin on my face. "Sure."

It felt good to be talking again, even if it was awkward small talk.

Her room was amazing. Her bed was, surprise surprise, white as snow. Even the sheets were a smooth grey colour. She had posters of different bands plastering the walls. Her desk was crammed with, her school supplies, which might I add, was most likely for the new school year, starting in two days. For this year. She had a black backpack, a golden bird on it. What bird? I have know idea.

"Wow." The word was out before I could stop it. She sent me a toothy grin her shoulder. She plopped down on her bed, before falling backwards with a _clump_.

"It's nice. It was tough at first, you know. Without you guys. But now you're here..." She didn't need to continue. I sat next to her body, which was spread out onto the bed.

We sat in a comfortable silence. She sat up halfway through. "So, I was wondering, 'cause it's like our reunion in a way, I guess. We should have a sleepover, like we used to remember?" Her grey eyes lit up at my words, "Why not?"

"Tonight? I already asked my mom." I raised an eyebrow at her. My blonde, practically gold eyebrow was a way to show a question.

"Tonight works." We both smiled. She gave me a toothy grin, mine didn't show teeth, instead it showed off my bright pink, full lips.

"Here, I'll go ask my parents and it'll be settled. You can go pack your bags for tonight." I nodded. It was nice, how she referred to them as her parents, even though biologically one was not.

It was cute.

We starting walking downstairs together. "Mom will probably be in the kitchen, cooking or something." Her mom didn't work, she used to, but after the death of her husband. She well pretty much quit. Only still living because of her children.

According to Katniss she was better, but stil didn't work. Which was fine, she needed to take care of the house anyways. Apparently Katniss' step-father was very wealthy so only he needed to work.

He must be. Considering he has to support Katniss, Prim, Marvel, Cato and his newfound wife. And still be able to afford this absolutely stunning house. Wel, actually mansion is a bette word for it.

We noisily clambered down the stairs, not caring about the sound. Only the goal at hand. Which was finding Katniss' mom.

When we reached her, she was indeed cooking. "Mom, can Glimmer sleepover tonight?" Katniss' mom turned, she was as beautiful as ever.

She looked nothing like Katniss. Her eye were blue, and her hair was blonde like mine. It was gentle, soft gold though, not at all flirtatious like mine. Her posture was perfect, her frame petite. With just a few worry lines sitting her face. The number decreased greatly from the last time I saw her.

"Of course dear. It'll be nice for you and Glimmer." She winked at me once she spoke my name. I gave her a crooked grin. The housewife, then went back to her cooking.

We turned to each other as soon as her mom was out of focus. We turned and squealed. Turns out that was easier than I thought. Katniss said that her strict mother is long-gone. In her place is now the gentler, care-free woman who was remarried to a man with two sons. Giggling our heads off we raced down the hall. She was giving a quick tour of the place. Half of the details I couldn't remeber.

The only thing I did remeber was the kitchen, living room (which was hard to miss), Katniss' room and a few of others. Though I doubted I'd remeber them in the morning. Katniss used to be much colder, it was refreshing. To see a new her.

When she showed me the final rooms, her parents', Marvel's and Cato's, (All of which I got confused by. Was Marvel's the one on the right or left? Did Cato's have the black door or grey door?)we were back where we started. So to say, the door.

We paused to look at each other, then surprisingly she leaned in and have me a hug. Usually it was the other way 'round. It was nice, change was nice. We broke off.

"I'll go pack my things, Kay?" I gave her a flirtatious wink. We both broke out laughing, it felt good. Natural. But unease started creeping up. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and my arms started to goosebump.

I swore I could feel someone's gaze on me, I turned my head. I looked only to see Marvel standing in the living room, staring me down. I raised an eyebrow at him. Nothing.

No reaction whatsoever, normally boys would blush or look away. Maybe if they were feeling extra cocky they would smile at me or wink. But he did nothing. He kept his gaze and stood his ground. His face was slack, his lips in a straight line, not in a frown or smirk, his eyes seemed... Curious.

Yes, that was the best word to describe it. Yet, at the same time I saw, longing, anger, dread and... Something else. Something I wasn't sure of.

I wished he was like other guys, someone who just fell for me. Didn't bother me like he does. Someone easy, someone normal. This was not normal, he shouldn't have hissed at me when we first met, instead he should have been drooling.

It just didn't make sense. And when I get confused I don't know how to deal with anything. So instead of doing something rash, I glared daggers at him. Katniss didn't seem to notice. She was rambling on about the sleepover tonight. I turned and nodded when I detected a question forming on her lips. She seemed satisfied and kept talking.

I was sure Marvel would turn away. Couldn't he see that I was in the middle of a conversation? Apparently not.

His dull greens never left my face. He looked caught up in something. And that was when I blushed, for the second time. And I mentally scolded myself. I would not blush over a complete jerk.

"Bye Katniss." When I heard her voice subside I felt the need to say something. Because it seemed as though she was done. Even though my comment was directed at her, my gaze never left Marvel. Who still seemed frozen in time, same expression, same pose.

"See ya, Glimmer. Come back at, 4:00 o'clock. You can eay dinner with us." Her face was calculating. Grey was starting to unnerve me. I nodded. Marvel still stood there. Good thing he was out of earshot. I have a feeling he wouldn't exactly be thrilled about me staying the night.

I waved goodbye, before walking home to pack for tonight.

ooOoo

"Shit. Almost forgot my toothbrush. No way in Hell am I using one of yours Katniss, never again." I shivered at the memory. That was one sleepover I am not repeating. Even the memory brings a slight feeling, a feeling that makes me want to barf.

The details I'd rather not go into.

I stood back to admire my work. 1 toothbrush, 1 pair of slippers (pink fluffy ones with a G embroidered onto the left one), my pajamas, ( a pink top with the word; _Fabulous._ In big, bold, gold letters. My pajama bottoms were gold with a pink bow and arrow on them) a change of clothes for tomorrow, my phone, (which has the cutest little, pink and purple cat on its case) a sleeping bag, (Pink with Golden designs) and I brought some emergency snacks.

But I was fairly certain Katniss would have some. I was estatic to see her, her brothers not so much. Especially a certain hazel-haired boy with dull green eyes. One who just happened to be named after a brand of superhero comics. And I'm not taking about D.C.

At least I woudn't be seeing too much of him, considering the fact that me and Katniss were most likely going to stay in her room all night. Which for once I was happy about.

Hopefully the only time I'd be seeing Marvel would be at dinner. Which I'd be too caught up in to even notice him. It's not that he made me nervous or anything, he's just a class-A jerk. Which makes me want to meet Cato.

Because according to Katniss he's an even bigger jerk. Great.

ooOoo

My hair was in two braids, which fell in front of my shoulders and ended a little below my chest. This hairstyle was perfect for tonight.

Why? Because, this was the exact same outfit I had worn to our first sleepover. An emerald green hoodie, which brought out my eyes, with black skinny jeans, a golden belt looped through the belt holes. And the same golden sandals I had worn this morning. I checked my pink watch, the one thing I hadn't had our first sleepover, it read 3:52.

Close enough right? I knocked. I didn't want to ring the doorbell, it was late.

And I did not want nor need an angry Marvel all up in my face because I 'disturbed' him from something important. Or an angry Cato, because... I have no idea. Or an angry parent! Heck even an angry Katniss would suck.

I waited, prayed to God that Marvel wouldn't answer. Unfortunately the odds were not in my favor. There the devil himself stood. He looked at me and I visibly melted into a pile of goop, he scooped up my remain and threw me in the foyer. Only joking, but that would have been seriously Phsycotic.

Katniss opened the door, she was wearing the same outfit she had been this morning. Her hair still in its braid. Just slightly more tangled. I looked down, her blue slippers ruined the whole huntress look she had going on. I wanted to laugh.

I saw her take in my outfit, her face was practically glowing. "Did you just have sex?" Her face immediately fell. Her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "Wh-what? Why would you just- what? Why ask that?" I laughed at her blabbering. "I'm kidding!"

I saw her let out a breath of relief. "Still why ask?"

"You know that old saying? How you glow right after sex? Well you were actually kind of glowing so..." She looked at me like I was crazy. We stayed like that,awkwardly staring each other down. Before we both burst out laughing.

"What? You have the _worst_ sense of humour. Like, that joke doesn't even make sense." She gave me this look. Like I was comtely and utterly crazy.

"It sounded better in my head OK?" I was barely able to squeeze the words out between laughs. "Nice outfit." We seemed to be able to finally regain some sense of dignity and composture. "Whatever."

I was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how long it took to find this outfit, and how amazed I was that it still fit perfectly. A little tight around the chest, but other than that it really was perfect.

"Come in." I happily obliged. But as soon as I entered I locked eyes with someone I had been hoping to avoid.

Green was on green and I felt my self melt under his gaze. Shit. This was even worse than blushing.


	2. Dinner with the Quaids

As soon as I sat down at the dinner table I knew things were going to be awkward. The seating arrangements made sure of that. I thought that because the birch wood table was so long that my luck would be better. With enough seats to hold ten, seven should be no problem. So naturally the thought of sitting next to _him_ hadn't crossed my mind.

I remember, Katniss and I had been upstairs talking and giggling nonstop for who knows what and for who knows how long. Her mother had called us down for dinner. We the decided to race each other. She would win, obviously. Back home, back then, whilst I had always stuck to cheerleading, she had been more of a track athlete.

A very good one at that. Top of the game? Even if it wasn't her favourite sport. Which is archery. Or at least it was, I'm not sure if her preferences have changed. She's terrific at that too. Katniss and I used to practice together. Obviously she would always kick my butt. But in these past few years, I've improved, no where near her level, but still better.

I like cheerleading. Not because I was forced into it, not because of boys. Not so I could sleep with the jocks. No, I joined because I genuinely enjoy the sport. Even if some may argue that it isn't. My golden curls, hourglass frame and model's face, the _sport suited me._

Katniss was gorgeous, if not for her personality she would had fit in perfectly with the cheerleaders. I could act dumb and _blonde_ when I wanted to, her... Not so much. I understand that it is stereotyping, the whole blonde, dumb, cheerleader thing. But in real life, most stereotypes do challenge reality. In one way or another at least. My life sure seemed like me, big, fat stereotype.

I was living proof, yet I wasn't a complete airhead. I didn't mind the stereotyping, because for me, in a way it was true. As depressing as that may be.

I'm planning on joining the cheerleading team once I start school, Panem high I believe. Katniss has mentioned it a fair amount of times. I'll ask more about it later. Right now, I was in the middle of a race.

I had just dogged a lamp before the kitchen was in view. Katniss was still in front of me, I could hear her triumphant cries and I already knew that I had lost. I remember the look of shock on Katniss' family's faces when we practically came barging into the kitchen. Her screaming victory, me screaming bloody murder.

I remember instead of blushing I had smiled boldly around the table, only faltering slightly when my gaze reached a certain boy who was named after a comic book. Katniss' mom had been in the kitchen, fetching the dinner, but she would have either been laughing, or scolding us deadly.

No matter how long I've known her for, she will forever be a mystery. But my thoughts of the topic of Katniss' mother didn't even last two seconds. My thoughts already on the tall brunette at the head of the table. Mr. Quaid. Katniss' new dad.

I could definitely see the Marvel in him. That was for sure. The smirk, the eyes, the height, all except the certain kindness in his eyes. Which I can only presume came from his now deceased mother or something completely unique to the boy himself. He's wearing a suit, it's nice. His formal attire leaving me to wonder just what he does for a living. Must be something amazing to support his entire family with. Keeping in mind his wife does nothing but bake. I quirked my head in curiosity. He seemed to find it amusing. He gave me a quick forced smile, before turning his attention back to the boy on his right, his other son Cato.

Or whom I assume is Cato.

He's big, like an ox. Muscled. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, once again leave me to believe, traits only acquired from his mother. He looks to be about an inch shorter than Marvel. His jaw is strong, like it could rip me to pieces. He's wearing a simple plaid shirt, the top button not quite matching the rest, since it remains unbuttoned. I remember winking to him, sending him a flirtatious smile.

He returns the gesture, before going back to his conversation. Ignoring the looks from his father and brother. If not only out of habit. I avoid the stare of the Comic book named boy sitting next to the big brute. Afraid that if I look, I may get lost.

Instead I turn to the Mr. Quaid's left. There is an empty chair, most likely for Katniss' mother. After that though is a little girl. Her blonde hair in two little braids. Which is a hairstyle I often rock as well.

Her blue eyes as striking and joy-filled as ever. Seems like I they never left. They seem to pierce my very soul. Only slightly exaggerated. But if there were one pair of eyes that _could_ do that, a certain boy's may come to mind.

Even at just age 12, she acts more mature than most adults. Her simple white chiton dress looks dreadfully plain on her. She gives me a sweet smile, and I remember the old Prim. The same Prim. Unlike most of us, she hasn't changed.

It's only then that I realized that only two chairs remain, which are not next to each other but across. One next to the little duck known as Prim, and the other situated next to a boy I'm currently trying to avoid. Looking at, speaking to, or anything that involves him in any way. That's when I realize I may be in hot water.

I look at Katniss, to see she is firmly planted in the seat next to the little duck. I keep my head down as I turn towards the boys side of the table. Cursing my luck under my breath. Before realizing that hanging my head is dreadfully silly.

Instead I stick my chin up, confident and bold as ever. I don't care if a certain green-eyed brunette is looking at me like the spawn of Satan, I am Glimmer Ranbim and I don't get embarrassed. Nor do I ever hang my head, I cannot deprive the world of _moi_. But perhaps it can go without my slightly egotistical attitude.

Seems as Mr. Quaid only laid out seven chairs for the occasion. Leaving no room to trade. I hurriedly found my seat next to a certain green eyed boy, not even looking up once. Keeping my gaze trained firmly on the ground, maybe Katniss' family, the house, anything that wasn't directly or indirectly _him._

It may seem a little overboard, but he makes me feel different when ever I'm around him, he makes me feel weird. He treats me like crap. Giving me looks, I feel he only reserves for me. And it is nothing like in those books. These aren't looks of love, these are looks of confusion, sadness, anger, rage.

Yet, I can't help but seem to fal- No. I, Glimmer Ranbim fall for no one. Participates in no serious relationships and definitely does not get played by boys. Even if this one's extremely ho- No. Stop.

When I finally sit the tension is so thick you could probably cut it with a sword. Or pierce it with a bow and arrow. Perhaps hack it to bits with a throwing knife, or knives. I smile at the inside joke. My friends and I had come up with it the year before Katniss left actually. We had all been debating what the best way to kill someone is.

Messed up? Sociopathic? Deranged? Psychotic?

Yes. Completely. Most definitely. But somehow it had come up in conversation. How? That is a question for another day.

And I for one had completely gone in and said the best way to kill is with a sword. A hundred percent. Katniss on the other hand would forever argue that a bow and arrow was truly the best weapon to kill, considering the far range attributes. I for one believe that her opinion was completely biased. I mean, she can wield a bow, of course she's going to argue it's the far more superior weapon. Clove though completely favorited throwing knives.

I still shiver at the look she would get in her eyes when knives were involved in any conversation. Ever. Now that was psychotic. I freeze. Just then is the compete reality that Clove is not here with me sets in. She won't be at school on Monday. She won't be at school on Tuesday. She won't be at our school most likely _ever._

Sure, there were goodbyes. Tears. But it had just felt like a vacation really. Now was the first time it was _real._ We'd still keep in touch, I'll probably invite her over sometime, but it was a long drive. Most likely only for vacations, but would she still even want to talk? She'd probably make new friends right?

I didn't realize I had completely blanked until I received a shark nudge in my side. Right under my rib cage, it stung but the pain quickly diminished. Still didn't keep me from being agitated. I winced, trying not to show it too much, before looking up at Marvel. About to speak out to him about it, you should never hit a lady. Even if that lady happens to be me, Glimmer Rambin. Who is definitely not the most ladylike.

But instead my words failed me when I finally looked at him. And I froze. He looked _good._ He hair was combed, the brown curls now all in place. Yet at the same time completely out of place, like it shouldn't work, but for him it does. His leather jacket discarded, a green dress shirt replacing it. Complimenting his eyes. Like his brother the top button was not in order. He had a good-boy gone bad look, the mischievous gleam in his eyes going completely against his clothes.

He must have noticed the starring, because he gave me a smirk. An infuriating one that made me want to strangle him. His smile didn't falter when he put his finger to his lips, in case I would want to speak to him about the nudge, and gestured with his index finger in the direction of Katniss who seemed to be asking me a question.

"Glimmer?" She gave me a knowing smile, her face looking slightly exasperated. Her braid was currently spewed out onto the empty table in front of her. Had our food seriously not arrived? Is that even the proper term considering this isn't a restaurant? I decided to shrug it off for now.

"Yes?" I gave her an apologetic smile, hoping she would accept it.

She rolled her eyes before speaking, I heard a snicker beside me. I didn't need two guesses to know who it was. "Well, I was introducing you to the table," I looked around, catching Cato's eye for second.

 _He isn't nearly as attractive as his brother._

The thought is in my head before I can say no or deny it. My eyes widen, and I decide to play it off by giving Cato a seductive grin. _Old habits die hard I guess?_

 _"-_ But you seemed lost in your own world. Decided it was better to get your attention, then to introduce a zombie to my family." Katniss finishes with a tone of mock exasperation in her voice. I can see her lopsided smile, and Prim holding in giggles. I feel like blushing but instead I don't, instead I put my flirt-o-meter up to ten.

"Well, you definitely have my attention now." Giving one more look at the men's side of the table. A wink was perhaps added in for effect of course. I refuse to look in Marvel's direction. I wanted this, _feeling,_ whatever it is, to go. And the best way for that is to just avoid and hopefully I'll just forget about him and the strange feeling he brings with him.

 _The source of this feeling is him, so he should be avoided and this feeling will go back to whatever Hell it came from._

No matter how hard it was to avoid the heat from the close contact we had at the moment. Sitting next to each other of course. I could feel his gaze on me, like daggers piercing the skin.

I could see Katniss at where my wink was thrown, that means Cato. I didn't need to look to know Katniss had rolled her eyes at my statement, I also didn't need to look in order to realize she was also smiling. According to her, Cato himself was also quite the player. Being on the football team, he's coming home with a new girl every week. No need to worry of the possibility of either of us getting hurt.

Marvel... is a different story.

We all sat there, the awkward silence finally setting in. Not like it wasn't too big of shock, the seating arrangements could have left to no other outcome.

"Um.. Not to be rude, or pry, but when exactly will we be eating?" I tried to portray that I wasn't intending to be rude, just hungry. Mr. Quaid simply chuckled, while Prim looked horrified.

"I am so sorry, Glimmer. I forgot to tell you! We have this tradition, of getting to know the guest before eating dinner." Prim's hurried exccuse made me laugh. I tried covering my mouth, and tried not to look at the completely apologetic face of Prim.

Her eyes were large as saucers, her mouth opened halfway. "It's fine, just a little hungry is all." She seemed to accept my response, she neatly shifted back into her previous state and started absentmindedly talking with Katniss.

I laughed, jerking my head causing a lock of gold to fall in front of my ear, where it had been so nicely sitting before. I reached up to brush it away, only to find another hand already doing it for me. And I was only sitting next to one person, considering that the spot on my left side was quite lacking in person.

So the hand could only belong to one male. Marvel. I seem to have been blessed. Not.

I started contemplating my bad luck, was a psycho killer in a past life? Is that why I was being punished with this misfortune? Evidently the Odds were not on my favor. I tried to remain stoic during the whole ordeal. Something a lot harder than I gave it credit for.

Hate to say it, but I shivered as his hands gently grazed my skin, I don't know if I blushed, I'm hoping I didn't. But I never did have the best luck. Seeing my state Marvel leaned down, he was taller than me, and whispered in my ear his reasoning. I guess you call it that.

"Too tempting. You're a work of art, you know that right?" I shivered as his hot breath touched my long neck. His tone wasn't flirty, it wasn't deductive, it was angry. Questioning, daring me to retort.

I was about to, my mouth formed an O, ready to speak, I still wasn't facing him. Like I was going to give him that pleasure, but of course it was that exact moment when Katniss' mother came rushing in. I cursed my bad luck, under my breath, but Marvel seemed to hear it.

The boyish chuckles coming from my right suggested so. I turned and glared at him, he smirked deviously back. I was internally fuming. Instead of acting rash, I decided instead that I would calmly turn back to my plate (assuming the food was finally ready) and would eat calmly. And I most certainly would not give him the pleasure of embarrassing myself, I front of his family.

When I turned to my plate, it did not disappoint.

It looked absolutely amazing. The dinner was gone in no time, but that definitely did not stop me from noticing the boy sitting next to me. He was starring at me which a quizzical looks, he may have spoken to the others a few times, but his gaze never truly left me.

I spoke to Katniss, asked her a little about how her new school was going. She said it was going great, she wanted to introduce me to her friends. The 'right' crowd. Cato chuckled at that. He talked to me a bit, I learned a little about him.

How he and Marvel were actually step-brothers. Apparently their father didn't have the cleanest slate. So the whole family understood each other, considering they were all step-siblings, with step-parents. I smiled at the thought. It was sweet.

I asked a few questions about Katniss' new friends. There was a girl named Madge, a boy named Gale and another named Peeta. That was all. Madge was blonde and on the cheerleading team, she said she'd introduce us later. She also said that she had a feeling we would get along well, apparentlyMadge's dad was mayor of the city. I whistled apprehensively at that. Cato chuckled at my actions, winking at me before continuing on his food. Peeta, according to her, was... Different.

She said she hadn't really been acquainted with him, as of last year. She said that they'd just resently met, and he was shy at first. But he seemed to have wormed his way into Katniss' group of fiends. Which is something Inknow exactly how hard it is to do so. I nodded in approval, and mock awe. Gale was funny, according to Katniss. He was the first person she met when she first moved, and was probably her closest friend here. She described Glae as homely. Gale is honestly more of a brother to me than these two idiots. Those were Her words exactly. Earning laughter from Prim and mock hurt from both boys. I laughed, but as soon as the sound escaped me Marvel shut up and said something to his dad about salt directed to his father.

Prim told me of the new friends she had. A girl named Rue, who Katniss babysat from time to time. And Rue's older brother Thresh, who Katniss liked, but didn't hang around much at school. He was a year older than Katniss, which probably didn't help.

She said their friends didn't really like each other much. Thresh was friends with Cato too she learned, but not so much with Marvel. Both had dated one girl named Finch leaving a bit of bad blood between the two. So incidentally Cato and Marvel only really interacted at home. Marvel was stil friends with Finch, the girl he dated as he mentioned her once while talking, and it was anything but spiteful or nostalgic.

Although I only learned that later on, out of earshot of parents, little sisters, and annoyingly handsome older brothers.

I learned that Cato was on the school football team, Marvel had been but was kicked off for reasons he wouldn't tell. But I saw Katniss getting slightly giggly about it. Looking like as if the reason for him getting kicked off was the most hilarious thing in the world. He said he did swimming now, on the school team.

"Whatever, swimming's for sissys." Was the only comment on the matter. Made by Cato, which earned him a kick in the shin from Marvel. Cato didn't seem to care though.

Prim told her that her and Rue were often called the dynamic duo by Katniss. She also explained how they had been best friends ever since they moved. I looked at Katniss for confirmation, but instead it was Marvel who answered me. "She tells no lies." I jump slightly at his voice, but try and hide it. He seems to have noticed though, so I kick his leg under the table. I find out that Rue was older than Prim by a few months, but Prim was still taller, something she often liked to rub in Rue's face. I chuckled at that.

Eraning a strange look from Marvel. I just gave him a feigned innocent look back, he smirked before divulging back into his conversation with Cato. Not much had changed with Katniss, except maybe she seemed slightly giddier. Shich made sense, a little. I too felt giddier and girlies, my other best friend Clove had always been very cynical. We still lived her, don't get me wrong.

But she was so cynical, suffering from depression, that she simply made you depressed as well. And no matter how much we laughed, we always pretended that her arms weren't littered with scars of her own doing. Her and Katniss had both been on the track team back home. She was, much to my relief, still on a track team. And still did archery as a bonus, they didn't have a team for that at school, not enough people willing to try. So Katniss did it as a hobby.

I asked of a cheerleading team, Katniss said there was one. Cato laughed and said something along the lines of, "Blonde, Sexy, must be a cheerleader." To which I simply winked back. Cato was one year older than Marvel, Katniss and I, so we wouldn't see too much of him at school. Marvel matured something along, "Figures." At my cheerleading question. I simply glared at him.

"Oh, that's right, you did cheerleading back home." Katniss said, trying to join in on the conversation. "Captain's a bitch though." She said as she stuffed her mouth full of mashed potatoes. I saw Cato try to snuffle a laugh. While Marvel was smiling, but not fully laughing at her joke either. He seemed to have sensed my gaze upon him, because he turned and smirked as he caught me staring. I swiftly turned away, but I didn't need to look to know that he was smirking. And that simple thought made my blood boil.

"Katniss! Language." Her mother said sternly. Her mother's blue orbs landed on Prim for a moment before turning back to the eldest daughter. Katniss looked up from her plate and smiled sheepishly at her mother. Earning a giggle from Prim. The twelve year old though, quickly covered her mouth, but a few giggles still escaped the barricade.

"I want to try out for cheerleading once I get to high school." Added in Prim, piping up in Order to join the conversation. I quirked an eyebrow at her suggestion. "Really." Prim said eargerly, frantically nodding her head. I was half afraid it would simply snap off. Prim was still in sixth grade, so still in junior high.

Prim would fit in with the cheerleaders, maybe. Her personality may be a little too, nice, slightly naive. But she was definitely flexible, that was for certain and she did do gymnastics for a few years before moving. So she may just make it, she could be one of the Flyers. Even for her age she was quite light, skinny. But looking at her now, she had gained a little weight so that now instead of skinny, she appeared _average._

We continued with the small talk, falling into comfortable silences from time to time. I laughed at some joke Prim had made, not noticing the blazing green eyes trained tightly on my face. It wasn't obvious, just out of the corner of his ey, but it was definitely there.

I turn around once, and for the third time I blush. This boy'll be the death of me. I see Cato laughing at us, and when I make sure Mr. And Mrs Quaid aren't looking I flip him off. He shuts up after that.


End file.
